RWBY- Michael R Edwards
by 300zs360
Summary: Michael R Edwards, an 18 year old faunus who wants to leave Signal and graduate to Beacon academy, through out these chapters his very own journey is about to unfold. However the story will alos became about his team mates as well as they get introduced and get built on as characters, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The wide open space, where snow has covered the emerald grass lays empty, but I feel like something watches me from the dark shadow of the trees. The creatures of grim tend to scare me alot more when it seems like there stalking me from a fare

"Come on its time to rumble beastie"

I think something heard me due to the rustling in the trees at the far side of me. I ready Max my numchuck, grasping her in my hand tightly and readying myself, I suddenly hear the sound of giant insect legs moving towards me. I turn myself to face the beast "You know it's not nice to stalk people"

The scorpion raws, making both my rabbit ears tense up. My grip on Max tightens as I ready myself. The time to get out of Signal Academy is now.

two days before

"What"

"You heard me Michael, you're not ready for Beacon Academy"

My left rabbit ear twitches. It does that when I'm annoyed, especially when the principles tone pisses me off.

"It's because of my combat style isn't it"

He looks directly at me and nods.

"You run in and nearly get yourself killed"

"I think fast, I get the beats killed, and I'm alive at the end of it"

He continues to look at me as he shakes his head.

"One word Mr Edwards, control"

Its quiet back in my room, as my annoying girlfriend isn't back yet from the party. I've never really been one for parties and socialising. I've gotten drunk with Elsa a few times; due to the fact that she's one of the only people I talk to. I hear Elsa coming back in.

Yep it's her. Her voice carrees nicely, its not too loud, its not to quiet. I like it.

I look up at her with a little smile on my face as she walks into the room, holding her high heeled boats in hand.

"You know you should really be more social with someone who isn't me"

"but you're so close to me, and your probably one of the nicest people at Signal"

I take a light step over to her and stroke down her smooth face, as our eyes meet and she warmly smiles at me.

"I need your help I have a fight coming up with a creature of the grim and I have been told that I need more control in my combat style.

Her hands travel through my long black hair

"And winning this fight meens you get to go to Beacon Academy"

I knod, and she smiles at me lovingly,

"Control...I think I can help with that"

"So you agree with the principle then"

"mostly yes, meet me in the field's tomorrow cutie. I'm kind of beat right now"

She gives me a little peck on the neck. I would be lying if I said I wasn't blushing. Elsa isn't my girl friend, although I want her to be, when I'm finally due to leave this place, and I break up with my annoying soon to be ex, who does nothing but hold me back. But anyway before I start bitching away; I'm going to bed. I want to get to sleep before she gets back.

I awoke to an irritating little fingure stroking the back of my rabbit ear this morning. It was Sarah my soon to be ex girl friend.

"Morning sleepy, want some breakfast", a familiar and annoying voice calls in my ear

"Morning Sarah, and yes I would love some"

she kisses my cheeks and then slowly kisses down my neck, before getting out of bed and walking out of the room.

I sigh when she leaves the room

"Ok I'm up and ready"

After finally getting a free period I find myself on the battle field, looking directly at Elsa

"Are you and Max ready for combat"

I nod, with a light smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Focus, what exactly does that mean?, what if I am focused in my own way. Oh well I think i'm starting to get it. By focus they mean think about what I'm doing more. I suppose I could meet a compromise.

My numchuck meets her staff, multiple times as we both try to get a hit in. She seems impressed maybe I'm making some good progress. She suddenly get a hit in, and it's a fatal one right to the face. I step back quite a few steps holding my face.

"Sorry you left your self open"

"When exactly"

"You couldn't tell in the first place because of your combat style as a whole, yes it has more control now but, you need to know when the enemy is going to strike"

there is a purse

She focuses her hazel eyes on the bruise on my cheek. She smiles at me before kissing the bruise. I return a kiss to her, planting it on her lips with care. I let the kiss last as I think about how my soon to be ex got paranoid about me coming here, however if it was up to her. I wouldn't be able to even say hi to a girl, or sorry for accidently getting in her way. I pull my lips away and she smiles, sheepishly as her light, smooth, cheeks blush. She gently pulls back from the kiss. I find her awkward laugh cute.

"should we um, get back to training"

"of course"

I though that was pretty sweat!

We go for round two and I start to compromise again. I move towards her with Max in sword form and move back or dodge when she trys to get a hit in. I win as I manage to get behind her and, switch Max to numchuck before hitting her lower back. I hope I didn't hurt her too much. She kneels down and moans in pain.

"sorry, you ok"

there is a purse before, she turns to me and nods

"I think we're getting somewhere, now let's go again, and ease up big guy, we're only sparing"

She smiles warmly as she finishes the sentenses, and what a pritty smile it is.

I get home later on, and find Sarah standing in the kitchen staring directly at me, with eyes of annoyance.

"Hello Sarah"

"I heard you where hoping to get out of here, to go to Beacon. Do you even love me anymore, why would you leave me?"

I sigh, that's it I'm saying it

"No Sarah I don't. I did originally before you became all paranoid and started trying to hold me back, from getting to higher places, just because you love having me around. It's over Sarah, and i'm not sorry.

My words where harsh but true. I'm going to be out of here soon so it makes no difference to me. She stays for that night and is gone the next morning. She knows what I said is true!

Back to the battle field

I find myself looking at the giant scorpion standing before me. I will remember my training and this thing is going down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I run for the Giant scorpion, numchuck in hand. I start by smacking the scorpion in the jaw. That pisses it off and it smacks me with its tail. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the impact as it collided with my chest, sending me up into the air. I manage to hang on and swing off of the tail, whilst turning Max to sword form and stabbing the scorpion in the back. Its scream is ear piercing. I must have hurt it good. My rabbit ears tense up as I hear the creature scream.

The night that followed

The room is quiet as Elsa slumbers. She looks so peaceful as she breaths lightly. I try not to be sentimental about things but I'm really going to miss her when I'm gone, maybe I should make this one night special

Before

I have to jumpo off of the beasts back as it stands up on its back legs and falls backwards.

"Trying to crush me, I don't think so"

Without hesitation the beast gets up and starts moving towards me again. I walk towards it. It aims its stinger directly at me. I manage to block the creatures with my aura before swinging around and chopping it off. It screeches again.

The night after

Her eyes suddenly flicker open and she looks directly at me

"Michael Hi"

"You look beautiful when you sleep"

She smiles at me as she sits up and sits on the bed.

"Are you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just sat here thinking about how much I was going to miss you"

She looks at me with sympathetic eyes, as she stands up to move to my side of the room. She sits next to me and takes my hand.

"I haven't taken you for the sentimental type since we met"

I place my hand at the back of her head and stroke her brunet hair, as I move in for a kiss. Our lips meet for a smooth, passionate kiss.

Before

I waste no time as I run in to finish the creature who lunges its pointed leg my way. I dodge it and cut it off, before lunging forward and stabbing it in the head. There is no more noise from the beast, as it goes limp and collapses. My hands are shaking slightly as I pull the sword out of the scorpions head. I hear the sound of clapping behind me. I turn to see the principle standing not too far away.

"You see Mr Edwards, focus"

"Yeah I see what you mean"

"Tomorrow you will be on an air ship to Beacon academy"

He lightly lifts his hand up for a congratulatory hand shake

"That sounds awsum Sir"

I shake his hand

The night that followed

Our skin touches as she runs her hand through my long black hair. Her skin smells like roses. Her eyes look directly into mine as she smiles and moans with pleasure as our naked bodies become one. Our lips meet for another drawn out passionate kiss. The feel of her smooth lips on mine brings me comfort, brings me pleasure. I'm going to miss her while I'm at Beacon, although it feels good to know that she's my girl now.

The next morning

I awake with her lying beside me. She looks so peaceful. She looks so beautiful. I give her a little kiss on the neck, before getting up and sitting on the bed. It's 10 o clock the air ship leaves in an hour. She awakes as I finish getting dressed. I put my leather jacket on, and tie my converse.

"Leaving soon?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be late and miss the air ship"

She gets out of bed and starts finding her clothes

"Can I see you off"

"Why would I say no?"

The goodbye hug brings a tear to my eye as I depart.

"Good luck at Beacon, and make sure you wright or phone me"

"I will"

A familiar blond girl walks over to me and gives my rabbit ears a little stroke with her fingers. She looks up at me with a smile.

"Good luck Michael and um you where right about me"

I don't hesitate to give her a hug

"Do yourself a favour Sarah, find someone nice again, and work on those insecurity issues"

"I will and thank you"

The ship feels strange, as I look around and simply find a spot to stand and observe, looking for someone who stands out to me, someone I could maybe be friends with. As the ship takes off I notice a girl in a red hood talking to a blond girl. The girl in the red hood interests me she seems fun, quirky someone I could be good friends with. I catches her name, Ruby.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The air ship starts to feel more comfortable to me as I look down at the view below, Vail does look quite beautiful from up here. I turn my attention to a TV screen, which is set to news, where there is word on the white fang. "A protest turned violent" she says, I wonder how many of those they've had. As I look at the screen I can feel eyes on me, eyes of hatred. I turn my head and there they are a group of three staring at me. One of them laughs as I turn around and points at my tail. I don't care, I really don't.

The broadcast is suddenly interrupted by a slim build, formal looking blond lady. She wears purple glasses and her stare addresses us all as she speaks. Her name is Miss Goodwich. I find it intriguing when she refares to us as becoming huntsmen and huntresses, as I have never really considered myself by that title. I just enjoy keeping the creatures of grim at bay. I like her welcome; it's reassuring and makes me feel more at home. I hear Rubys excited tone.

"look you can see Signal from up here"

Her words catch my attention, and my vision is draw to look down again. She's right, Signals not too far away after all. The thought brings another tear to my eye. Dam it when was I this emotional. The moment is kind off killed when a blond kid who looks like he's about to puke runs past me, but oh well.

later

Beautiful, that's my initial thought when getting out of the air ship and seeing the building before me. I can't help but smile as I walk past Ruby and hear her fan girling over weapons. I wonder if she saw mine.

Sometime later

I put Max in my locker, and got through what little classes happened that first day and then did what sicialising I could , all leading up to bed time. I choose a bed that's a distance from the others. I'm still getting use to these new surrounding, these new people, and this place in general. I sit down with a book in hand, as I read away. It's a good book, about a huntress who looks for her father in an unfamiliar land. I the book up from the library, when I got curious and bored. I think I should write to Elsa tomorrow.

I look around one last time before getting comfortable in my sleeping bag. I see a black haired girl talking to Ruby and her sister Yang. She announces her name as Blake. Well possible friend number two I suppose.

The next morning

My eyes open with a struggle as morning arises. I hear a soft female voice

"Come tall, dark and sleepy, its inititiation day

My eyes open and it seems I've been awoken by a red headed, pretty looking female, smiling down at me.

"and good morning to you"

She casually taps me on the shoulder. Her tone is nice to hear first thing in the morning. It's not too excitable and it's not to dead sounding. I think I just made my first friend. Quite a stepping stone for me, especially when in new places like this.

"Come on sleepy. People are moving now

"Ok I'm up"

I waste no time in offering my hand for a hand shake

"I'm Michael Edwards"

"Vi Walker, nice to meet you"

Yep I've defiantly made my first friend. I pick up Max from my locker. I had some conversation on the way with Vi and spoke about battle strategy, something she knows a fair bit on, where as I kind of just make it up as I go along. As long as I use what Elsa tort me, I manage. She tells me her twin daggers are called the blood sisters. I like that name.

"So we're acquainted and our weapons are acquainted, this is a good start"

"I would say so too"

"Anyway I'm going to meet up with a friend. Find me in the forest"

I find myself confused as she walks away. Meet her in the forest?

Sometime later

"Oh"

I find myself standing on a metal platform as Principle Ozpin explains that whoever we meet in the Emerald forest will be our team member for the rest of the year,along with some other details about staying alive within the forest, or I think he did I was a little bussy preparing myself to be catupalted throgh the air and into the forest. This should be fun. I turn my head and notice Vi smile at me, before being catapulted into the air.

"Landing strategy, ok"

I get into a crouched position and get ready , ready to be catapulted forward. I'm not going to lie. I'm nervous about this, but here I go. After quite abit of time The metal plate catapults me up into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Well I'm not going lie, I'm a little terrified right now. I'm falling through the air and down into the forest and wondering where I'm going to land, and how I'm going to land, Oh no.

"Ok relax, you've got this"

As I get lower to the forest and can see the tops of the trees that roof it, I see a branch right in front of me. I use Max in numchuck form to hang from the branch, and that just about works. I hope she's ok though she may be made of strong metal, but that was quite a fall. I then drop from the tree and switch her to Blade form so I can slide down, sorry girl.

The ground feels soft under my feet as I finally land. I initially thought I would land on my face, like some may have actually done when landing. The thought kind of amuses me.

"Well that's that, I'm in one piece and so is Max. I may have blunted her a little though"

The forest feels lonely and empty, like I'm the only one walking around this huge place. I do like the quiet but this is two quiet, and who knows what creatures of the grim want to rip me to pieces, and speaking of creatures of the grim, I really don't feel alone right now. The hearing in my human and rabbit ears perk up at the sound of rustling in the trees.

"Should I run, for the advantage or should I stay here"

There is a growling on both sides of me, as I keep walking slowly.

"Ok"

I get Max out and run. The growling sounds louder and the air smells of wet dog. Yep there baya wolfs, and from the sound of their purse hitting the, I would say there are about 5 or 6 of them. The growling gets louder, they're going to attack. One of them stops me in my tracks, as four more surround me. The first one runs to attack me from the front and receives a smack in the Jaw from Max. The two at the side then run for me. I manage to smack those in the jaw two, when I feel one of them knock me down from the back. I just about manage to turn over and stand up, when the beast attempts to slash me. I turn Max to sword form and strike it down. When I turn to face the two I smacked with my numchuck, I see they have arrows in them. I finish off the last two easily enough.

"Nice sword work, but I think I win, since I was the one they couldn't see"

I turn to see a blond haired formal looking girl, porched on a branch, however her formal looking attire looks a little torn and she has dirt on her face and cuts and scratches on her. I like her British accent. It goes well with confident tone.

"So the landing didn't go well for you then"

"Yeah, you could say that"

"I'm Michael Edwards"

She drops from the branch, like a cat

"Vailia Green"

"That was some good archery"

"Although you where too busy to see the arrows I shot at them "

I laugh, this girl pretty confident in her abilities. I don't mind that, however she seems quick to judge my combat style when we've only just met.

"Well I was just fighting for my life"

"I think some more training would come in handy for you. You could in theory have killed all five of those on your own. My first piece of advice would be to let the weapon become part of you when you wield it, that way you'll be able to focus more when engaging multiple targets, but any way shall we move on now"

"Sure"

Vailia, I like her, although she had to use that word, oh well I am a huntsman in training. I just hope she realises that she's not perfect either.

Sometime later

"Run, we need to get into a more open spot"

The Death Stalker moves forwards at a rapid pace, we found ourselves walking through a more enclose forest area about 5 minutes ago. We found a cave and out came the Death Storker. We didn't even disturb it; it just attacked, so rude of it.

"Can no one just take a walk through the woods anymore, these things are really inconsiderate"

"Well there not exactly our friends you know"

She fires an arrow the beast's way

"I was just a joke you know"

"There will be plenty of times for jokes once we get this thing into a more open area"

"Ok, can't wait"

I find it funny how I can make jokes when being pursued by a Death Stalker, a creator which I just learnt the name of today.

The forest has seemed never ending; however we manage to get out and into a clear space. As we get through the trees and into the clear space I look around, as well as catching my breath I want to check out our current surroundings and doesn't look brilliant for us.

"Um cliff"

"I know don't worry. I have a plan"

I hope she's not just saying that, since we are not that far away from a cliff. I would say about 30 steps away, and on the left and right of us is forest.

"You do"

"Kind of yes, just get ready to battle"

"Kind of, Oh dear we're in trouble"

It's funny hearing her take charge with her British voice due to how effective it sounds. I get Max ready, as I pull her out of my belt and hold her firmly in hand. I focus my stare forward on the trees which the beast burst out of shortly after.

"Ready to rumble"

She looks my way and smiles

"Are you"

I let out a little laugh

"Not exactly"

The Death Stalker roars as we face off

"Well he's certainly ready"

After speaking she fires an arrow at the Death Stalker, and hits a spot under its armour.

"I'm moving in"

"Be careful"

I hear her clearly, and I'll certainly try. I find the first thing I have to do is dodge its tail and it turn it around to hit me with its sting. I dodge and slide underneath it, whilst Vailia continues to fire arrows at it. I hit the beast from underneath with my numchuck. From what I knew we had hurt it and pissed it off. It starts to move forwards. I role out from under it and switch Max to sword form before cutting into one of its legs. It screeches and turns its tail to smack me in the face, sending me flying into a tree.

In my daze I'm able to make out an arrow go through the Death Stalkers leg, not the one that I cut into although it slows it down. I just about manage to stand, as I see Vailia Jump on the beasts back and stab it with a spear. As I move forward to help I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait a minute dude; you look a little bit dizzy still"

I turn my head to see a Faunus. His dark brown wolf ears are all I can properly make


	6. Chapter 6

RWBY- Chapter 6

My head, Ouch my head!. I hold my head as it aches and my vision starts to blurr and become unclear. I can make out the faunus I just met on the death stalkers back stabbing the beast. I want to get back into the fight but I don't think its going to happen anytime soon. I try to get up from the crouched position I am currently in, only to fall back down. I'm out of the fight for now!.

Rathiel stabs the death stalker with aggression. The beast roars in pain as it tries to get Rathiel of off its back.

"Keep it up. I think its working" Vailia shouts

Rathiel laughs "I would I would say so too"

Vailia aims another arrow at the death stalker, and hits a weak spot in its armour. The creature lets out an angry roar as the arrow impacts, the death staker turns around with force sending Rathiel flying into a tree, which he manages to cling onto when impacting. He looks down to see the death stalker looking up at him and roaring.

"Well we've sure pissed you off", He says with a smile

The creatures is then distracted enough for Vailia to climb on to it whilst turning her bow into a spear, and stabbing the death stalker in the head. The scorpion makes its lasts sound of pain before going limp. There is a purse before Vailia yanks the spear out of the death stalkers head.

"Well that deals with you" she says with a formal, but exhausted tone.

"That was fun" Rathiel calls from the tree

Vailia looks up at him

"Fun really"

"Well it was fun for me anyway" he says before lightly sliding down the tree

"Hey guys, nice work. Wish I could have helped"

They turn around, with surprise like the heat of battle made them forget about me.

The wolf faunus who had just become a lot more clear walks over to me and others me a hand shake

"I'm Rathiel Wood, but just call me Rathiel of course"

My head still feels fuzzy, and painfull from the impact, but I've recovered enough to see the dark brunet haired wolf faunus.

I shake his hand.

"I'm Michael Edwards"

"Vailia" a voice calls from the scorpions back, before she jumps down.

"I think we should get to the ruins now"Vailia then says with a firm leader sounding tone.

"No, arguments there, lets-"

They hear an excited female voice from above them.

"Woo, oh yeah this has been a fun ride, birdie"

When looking up we see her let go of the birds claw she was holding onto. To stop herself from hitting the ground she ejects her daggers, so that they reach up on a string, stabbing the bird and giving her a straight slide down. She lands like a cat before ejecting her daggers from the bird. they return to her hand. She looks directly at me and casually smiles

"Hello Vi" I say, smiling back at her.


	7. Chapter 7

RWBY- Chapter 7

"Michael, you took your time I had to find you in the end"

"Well this is a big place" I say casually

I suddenly hear a squawking from above us.

"You had to piss off a Nevermore" Vaillia says with a tone of annoyance.

"Oh is that what there called" me and Vi both say in realisation

We then hear the creature squawk again. The sound is ear piercing.

"We can fight it here. The trees will give us the advantage"

Not long after she finishes talking she feels the beasts claws cut up the left side of her back and up to her left shoulder. We hear hear her clear as the night, scream before she pulls out her bow.

"Get ready for battle" she yells

She looks less in pain more in rage right now as we all prepare ourselves for combat. Rathiel climbs the nearest tree, Me and Vi stay on ground level back to back, and Vaillia hides herself in the shade of the trees, bow at the ready.

"I'm sorry about this" Vi says awkwardly

"Its okay Vailia might kick your ass later but either I'm happy for the fight"

I hear her laugh at my joking tone, before hearing another squawk and seeing the feathered beast swoop down to attack with its claws, before getting an arrow through its wing. It retaliates by firing a rain of feathers from its wings directly at Vaillia. She runs to the side and avoids them. Vi takes an attack of opportunity by aiming a dagger at it. The dagger impacts the beasts side. It squawks again as the dagger gets pulled out of it. The winged beast lunges at Vi with its talons. I then take an attack of opportunity and slash the beast from underneath. It fly s back up.

"How you doing back there Vaillia" I call to her

"Surviving" she shouts back sounding really pissed off.

The beast comes back around and goes for another attack when Rathiel jumps out of a near by tree and jumps on the beast back, stabbing a dagger into it to hang on. He uses other to stab it repeatedly. It spins around viscously sending Rathiel flying, but not before he cuts into one of its wings. Its squawks get louder as Rathiel is sent flying into a tree, which he manages to grip to, before the feathered beast fires multiple feathers from its wings at him. He dodges most of them although one of the cuts his leg. An arrow impacts the Nevermore's neck. It looks down knowing who did it and flies down at a different angle to avoid Michael and Vi's attacks. It swoops past with such speed that Vi misses when she tries to hit it with another string attached dagger, Vaillia shoots an arrow as the Nevermore which lunges to attack her. The arrow impacts as Max also hits the Nevermore in sword form, stabbing it in the back

The Nevermore lunges for Michael again, before Rathiel jumps onto its back again stabbing it in the neck.

"Vi fires a dagger, now" Michael commands

Michael ducks as Vi fires a dagger which goes into the Nevermore's chest. In anger it stabs its talons into Micahel shoulders. He shouts in pain before Rathiel pulls Max from the Nevermore and passes her to Michael. He switches her to Numchuck form and hits the Nevermore's talons with brute force. The beast flies up and lets go sending Michael to the ground. A last arrow goes into the Nevermore's eye and it falls down, whilst turning to roses. Rathiel falls as the Nevermore vanishes but manages to land safely.

There is a long purse as we all catch our breath and try to get up after receiving wounds. Vailia walks over looking raged.

"Okay good team work, but in future, how about we find the enemy and not bring the enemy to us"

She looks directly at Vi as she finishes speaking before holding her head.

"I don't feel so good"

I see how pale she looks, and I start thinking that one of us may die if we don't hurry up and get that relic, and get out of here.

"Okay guys" I say whilst in pain myself, from the holes in my shoulders. The fights over lets get that relic and get the hell out of here"


	8. Chapter 8

RWBY Chapter 8

I find myself in the medic room, resting with a bandage around my shoulders. I was only just stitched up. I look at the white queen chess piece with eyes of thought. We nearly died, for a chess piece, a chess piece which I assume represents the team in some way and gives us our team name. It wasn't until now that I think of how I've been here for two days and have nearly died. Its scary to think of.

In a separate room Vaillia sits on an operating table half naked with a her arms around her breasts and a bandage over where the Nevermore scratched her. The room seems quiet, a nice place for thought and contemplation, when she hears a knock on the door of the medic room.

"Vaillia I Oh, sorry. Your half naked. I'l come back la-"

"Come in" Vaillia interrupts before before Vi can finish her sentence.

Vi walks into the room awkwardly.

"People have seen me like this before Vi"

Vi walks over and looks down slightly.

"I'm sorry about the Emerald Forest. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have received that gash"

Vaillia sighs

"Its okay Vi your forgive and don't think for a second that this wouldn't have happened under different circumstances. The battlefields a big and dangerous place"

"So we're cool"

She turns her head to the side to see Vi.

"Yeah we're cool, although with your permission could I help you work on your battle strategy skills, just a request" Vaillia casually smiles at her as she finishes her sentence.

"Sure" Vi says returning a smile and walking out of the room.

"See you at the ceremony, she calls back as she walks away"

"Yeah see you there" Vailia calls back.

2 hours later

Finally I can sit up on the operating table. I was asleep not too long ago as I awoke to find the queen piece gone. The principle must have taken it, fare enough. I can feel the stitches around my shoulders as I move to hang my legs off of the table and get more conformable, or as conformable as one can be with a two healing stitched up gashes on his shoulders.

The fact that I could have died in that Forest haunts me slightly. Lost in thought, I am suddenly startled by Vailia's voice.

"Oh hello. I didn't hear you enter"

"Its Okay I'm still recovering as well"

There is a purse before I speak.

"Do you remember when we got to the ruins"

"And I fainted" she continues

I nod before continuing "I nearly fainted as well. I thought that was it for us, but here we are"

"Well next time we should all work on battle strategy. I liked how we where positioned in the forest but-"

"But we need to work on how to shield one another and take the enemy down with less fuss"

"Something like that she finishes"

I see her eyes look at the bandage below on my shoulders. She's a little haunted too I suspect.

"I think you'll make a good team leader" I say to Vaillia with pride she looks sightly confused.

"Me"

"Well yeah. They where watching us in the forest. I'm thinking they saw how good you where and-"

"Exactly" she interrupts. "They'll see that you need to work on your leader ship skills, plus I think I'm a little too bossy.

I laugh as I speak "Well whatever gets the job done"

She smiles, which is really nice to see, as she seems like the serious type.

"You'll be a better team leader then I would be" She says whilst smiling at me.

"Thank you" I return a smile

an hour and a half passes and me and Vaillia finally have permission to leave the medical centre. We see Rathiel and Vi waiting for.

"Hey looking better my friend" Rathiel says, giving me a congratulatory punch on the arm

"Carefull , still abit fragile"

"You'll live"

"Thanks buddy"

I look around at the team which I will be working with for the whole year, and I couldn't be happier.

"Ready for the ceremony"

"Hell yes" Rathiel says

They nod and smile proudly.

The teams are announced and after team Ruby, we take the stage.

"You received the white queen pieces and from this day will be knows as team Edwards, lead by. Michael"

The principles words are as clear as the applauding crowd. I gotta say I've not felt this good in a while. I smile as my eye catches Ruby and her team Applauding my team. Ruby's cute I like her. I wish I knew what her weapon was though.

However to get back on track I have to say, this will be a good year!


End file.
